Necklace of Desire
by star.lash
Summary: These are one shots from different points throughout the series! All include lemons! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own any of the characters!**

**This is a one-shot of the lust spell. I found one story, but it displayed Dimitri ALL WRONG! But! I'm here to keep the characters the same, but see what would have happened if Dimitri had not taken off the necklace. **

_He rolled me off of him and moved on top of me again. The kissing picked up once more, harder this time. More urgent. _ Oh God,_ I thought. _I'm finally going to do it. This is it. I can feel it.

**[This is where I start my story.]**

Our lips were interlocking in a spiral of domination. I was losing terribly to Dimitri, but I didn't care. He moved away from my lips again and started sucking on my neck in different places. Sometimes he would graze his teeth, and I felt chills all the way to my toes. While he was trying not to give me hickeys, hits hands were roaming my body and I couldn't help but do the same. As he kneaded my breasts, I couldn't help but feel up and down his back while making my way to his rock hard front. Dimitri bit a spot of my shoulder and I moaned, oh boy did I moan.

"_Roza…Roza…Roza…" _ I started getting major goose bumps as he repeated my name over and over, in between the kisses. I entangled my hands into his hair and felt the smooth soft touch of his locks as I pulled his head away from my neck and back to my mouth.

After what felt like an eternity of kissing his lips, he pulled away and looked into my eyes, making sure this was what I wanted.

"_Roza…_your beauty makes me want to do crazy things, but _this, _this is up to you." By _this_, he meant losing my v-card, and with him, I was all for it! I grabbed his face back to mine and kissed him with all the feelings he ever made me feel; anger, passion, happiness, sorrow, approval, determination, and the biggest feeling he made me feel was love. I felt all these feelings and more get passed onto me with the deepness of his kiss on my lips. I moved my hands down from his hair, down his back, and down to his cotton pajama pants.

While I was moving my hands, he was moving his. His hands found their way to my hips and pulled them up to his hips, where I felt the pressure from his member. I gasped from realizing how I was making him feel. He couldn't seem to stand keeping his lips from my body, so he began kissing my neck more and more until I could feel the bruises begin to form along my neck line.

I untied the string on the front of his pajamas and started to pull down his pants when his hands stopped mine. I looked up into his deep dark brown eyes and got lost once again. I had stopped breathing until Dimitri gave me a peck on the lips.

"Breath _Roza._" I began to breathe normally again.

"Are you positive, _Roza_?" I looked into his eyes, and couldn't find one reason not to have sex with this beauty of a man. Sure, he was seven years older than I was, and had killed more people than me in my wildest dreams. But I was positive. I shook my head yes, and smiled at him. He smiled back at me as he removed his hand from mine and just looked at me as I tried to pull his pants down.

When I pulled them down, I was surprised by my own astonishment. I should have realized that a man like him would be nicely equipped, but man he was more than 'nicely' equipped. He was HUGE! Now I've seen a man's member every now and again, but this was crazy! I hadn't realized I gasped either, until he lifted my chin to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But we might have a problem." He had a half smile on, and oh was it sexy!

"Yeah, what would that problem be?" He was pulling off the rest of his pants as he asked me the question, and I couldn't help but glance down again.

"Your not gonna fit." He laughed out loud and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

He bent to whisper in my ear as his hand started spreading my legs. "We will have to see about that, _Rosemarie_." That was when he started to plunge himself into me. I couldn't help but scream of utter pleasure. But then he reached my barrier and kissed me deep and hard as he pushed past my hymen. My hands were pulling at his back, but then as he popped my cherry, my nails dug into his back.

He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "I'm falling madly for you, _Roza_." As the tear rolled down my face he looked back into my face, and kissed the tear away.

Dimitri looked into my eyes, asking if he could continue, and I my eyes didn't lie that I was ready to go the rest of the way. Dimitri slid back out then back in, slowly and while he stared into my eyes with all those emotions on his face and in his eyes. He pulled in and out, in and out. But then things started going a little faster, getting closer to both our climaxes. His lips found mine and we kissed with all that we had while we both reached at exactly the same time.

He didn't pull out for a few more minutes, then after he did, I felt empty, like I was missing apart of myself. That was when I realized that we were supposed to be together. I slowly looked at him and realized he had made the exact same conclusion that I did. He grasped my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss, while he was staring deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but reach my arm across his chest, and rest my head upon his chest. His one hand brushed my hair with his fingers, while his other he lay across my arm that was across his own chest. I felt ecstatic and content. This was who I was meant to be with. Yeah, Lissa… wait, something's wrong with Lissa… Wait, what was I thinking about just now…

I finally remembered what I was talking about but then Dimitri got me lost again when he began to quietly snore. I kissed his lips, which made him smile, and nodded off to sleep lying happy and content in his arms and bed. I was unsure what was so important but I couldn't find the strength to care.

**I hope that was enjoyable. I hope to write a story using these characters, but I want to refresh myself with the characters first! Please review! =] If you have any requests, please don't hesitate to ask!**


	2. Shadow Kissed Cabin Scene

**I do not own anything!!!! All the characters, and italicized writing, belongs to Richelle Mead!!!!!!! **

**AN!!!**

**So, here is the cabin scene from **_**Shadow Kissed**_**!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!!! =] **

_Emotion filled my body again, but now I t wasn't hate or rage or anything like that. It was warm and wonderful and made my heart ache-in a good way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and our lips met. The kiss was pure love, sweet and blissful, with no despair or darkness. Steadily, with love but became much more-something hungry and powerful. The electricity that had crackled between us when I'd fought and held him down earlier returned, wrapping around us now…_

Our tongues fought for control as we embraced, tossing and turning on the bed. _His hands wrapped around my waist, and then one of them slid down the back of my thigh and pulled it up so that it nearly wrapped around him. _

_At the same time, we both pulled back briefly, still oh so close. _

"_We can't…" he told me._

"_I know," I agreed._

His lips quickly found mine, and we knew this was it. Our lips were fighting for domination, he was winning, naturally, but I was close behind. His hands were roaming my body with all that he had, and mine were entangled in his hair. His hands began to pull my shirt up, and we broke apart for .2 seconds, and our lips were reconnected, still fighting. His shirt was off next and then my pants. As I sat there in my underwear, Dimitri pulled back and roamed my body with his eyes. When he looked me in the eyes, his dark eyes grew incredibly darker, if that was even possible, and he bent to whisper in my ear.

"You have no idea what your body is doing to me…" That was when I felt the pressure from his jeans. I was lying underneath him, and was immediately turned on.

"I have an idea…" I whispered back in his ear, as I nibbled on it. I quickly flipped us over, and started undoing his belt. His hands caught mine, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Are you sure?" His eyes were still hungry, but I could tell he didn't want to do anything I wasn't ready for. I think it was more for him because I recently found out he was a virgin too. I bent down to kiss him with all I had, while slowly rubbing my hand up and down the pressure of his jeans. He growled in response, and pulled me tightly against him.

I pulled back and told him not to move. He didn't listen all the way, because his hands were on my thighs, rubbing them. I finished undoing his belt and began to pull his jeans off. After I had them off, Dimitri flipped us back over and began to press himself against me, while he furiously took off my bra. He kneaded my breasts, and left my mouth, to suck on my nipple. He even bit one.

I arched my back, and felt his hands press us closer together. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and there was only two things blocking us from becoming one, our underwear. He began to kiss his way down to my lower half, and began taking my underwear off with his teeth. When they got to mid thigh, he used his hand and ripped them off of me. He kissed the inside of my thighs and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure from this. Then something entered me, but it wasn't him, it was his fingers. I didn't think the pleasure could rise anymore, but it just did. His two fingers were going in and out at a fast pace and I couldn't help but moan out loud.

"Oh God, Dimitri…" He looked up at me, kissing at my hip line, with the biggest smirk I've seen come from him.

"Yes, Roza?" He was moving his hands slower, but had entered another finger.

"Fuck me…"

"What was that, I didn't catch it?" Dimitri was playing with me, but God did it feel good.

"FUCK ME!! "

"Your wish…my command!" He entered me at the word command, and the pleasure was bursting!

The first thrust hurt the worst because I still had my hymen, so he held himself inside of me, while kissing me all over my face and telling me he was sorry for hurting me. When the pain became more enjoyable, I thrusted myself off and back on to his penis. He took that as the moment to increase the speed. We were in sync, moving in and out, off and on. I was holding onto him with my hands in his hair and kissing him with all the passion there was in this moment. My legs were still wrapped around him when Dimitri hit my pressure point, and I felt like I was on ecstasy. We went faster then, because we felt our climax was nearing fast. With three more hard and fast thrusts, we fell together on the bed after our climax. He was still inside of me, and was pulling himself out, when I told him to stop. We lied there, interlocked and panting for breath. After a few minutes, he pulled out and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips met mine, but then his lips began to travel. In between kisses, he kept repeating, "Roza…my Roza…I love you…"

There was no space between us, and nor would there ever be in the future. After Dimitri finished roaming my body with his lips, they met mine once again. The kiss was slow and sensual, full of love and compassion. Then, the kiss got hungry again, and our hands explored every inch of each other. At the same time, our hands met 'each other', and we couldn't help but laugh.

I moved his hand away and pushed my way down to him. I began to stroke gently, and his moans were beautiful to my ears.

"Don't tease Roza…" I smiled up at him, while he had the look of hunger on his face.

"Why would I ever do that?" I licked his tip after that, and the growl that came from his chest made me wet all over. I brought my mouth around him, and went in and out. He tasted delicious. I could feel his penis beginning to harden, and knew he was about to cum. I looked up at him, with his eyes shut dwelling in the pleasure, and a bright idea came to me.

"Mmmmmm…" Dimitri couldn't hold it any longer, he exploded in my mouth, and I drank up every last ounce of him.

I crawled back up to where Dimitri was laying in perfect ecstasy, and licked my lips as he watched me with that deep hungry look in eyes. I brought my lips down to his in a gentle manner, but there was nothing gently about his lips crashing into mine. I pushed back against his lips, but he was dominating me fully. Soon, I was flipped onto my back, and my legs were wrapped around his waist, waiting for him to enter and quench the pain of not having him. What he did next was surprising to say the least. He put his boxers back on.

"Now, it's your turn _Roza_." He said my name with such passion, that I grew wet.

He kissed his way down my neck, between my breasts, around my belly button and finally to the center of it all. I watched him the entire way down to my clit, and I couldn't help but become more and more aroused by him. When he reached my center, he looked up at me and wrapped my legs around his shoulders and went to work. I felt the cold wetness of his tongue on my clit and couldn't help the scream that emitted from my mouth. Dimitri chuckled, and the sensation felt amazing. His hands were on my ass, squeezing and releasing. I couldn't begin to understand what he was doing down there, but it sure felt like I was in fucking paradise! Before I knew it, I felt the tightness, and then the release of my climax. Dimitri licked up every last drop, and then he began to kiss gently around my center, and back up to my mouth.

He pulled me back on top of him and began to kiss my lips with a hungry passion and his hands roamed my body once again. Then, we heard a sound outside of the cabin. We both froze for 2 seconds, and quickly went to retrieve our clothes.

"Hello?! Dimka?!" It was Tasha, _that bitch._

I was dressed and ready to sprint out of there, and so was Dimitri. He pointed towards the window and mouthed the words '_Go_', and I was gone. But hell no did I leave Tasha alone with Dimitri. I rounded the end of the cabin, and watched Tasha walk up the cabin steps. Dimitri opened the door with a smile.

"Tasha! What are you doing out here?" Dimitri opened the door for her to enter, and caught my eyes with their fading hunger. He winked at me.

I walked around to a window of the living room, and spied.

"I came to talk to you about Rose."

"What about Rose?" I could hear the hunger of my name on his lips, but Tasha didn't notice.

"I believe she is in love with you." Dimitri looked away from Tasha and looked thoughtful. He had a small smile on his lips.

"How did you figure this out?" Dimitri had offered Tasha the couch and they were now sitting on it.

"During the ski trip I thought she might and at our Christmas gathering. She wasn't a big fan of me, and that was when I knew for sure she did. But I've come to confess something to you." She had her hands folded in her lap, and Dimitri placed one of his hands over both of hers. She interlocked her fingers with his, and he grew a concerned look on his face.

"What is this confession Tasha?"

"I'm in love with you." She had moved closer to him on the couch, and had then gone in to kiss Dimitri. I was fuming. I wasn't thinking straight and wanted to pound her head in.

Dimitri was up and standing before Tasha's lips could reach his.

"Tasha, I'm sorry, but I don't share the same feelings." He had a stern look on his face and was standing at attention.

"I know. I thought I should try anyways…. You love her, don't you?" She wasn't accusing him, just reconfirming her thought.

"If Rose is who you mean, then yes, yes I do love her." He became less stiff in his standing position, and a tiny smirk formed on his lips as his eyes went to another memory.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but I have to report this." She went to stand, but Dimitri was standing over her already.

"And why in the world would you need to do that?"

"It is illegal. This isn't something that should be happening and you know that."

"This is something that is meant to happen, and no one, not even you, my dear friend, will tell me how I live or what I do with my life. I love her. She has become my life, and I will do anything to make sure she stays in it." My heart fluttered at those words, and my anger vanished as I imagined Dimitri and me making love.

"Dimitri. I must. She is a minor…"

"Who is turning 18 in a few weeks. She has seen more in her lifetime, than some Guardians who have been on the field for years! She is wise far beyond her years."

"Fine. But as soon as she turns 18, this goes public coming from you two, or I expose you for the deeds you have done with her." Tasha pushed past Dimitri and left the cabin. But before she left, she looked back at Dimitri and said something that pissed us both off.

"I never thought I would see the day that a kick ass Guardian, like yourself, would waste your time on a piece of trash Guardian like Rose."

"Guardian Rose is more of a kickass Guardian then you'll ever know. If this is truly how you feel, we can no longer be friends." Dimitri stood his ground and gave her a stare that made Tasha tremble at the door.

"If that is how it must be, then farewell Dimitri, I will miss our friendship dearly." Tasha looked Dimitri over one last time, and shut the door behind her.

I watched as Tasha walked back towards the grounds of the Academy. I felt bad that they had lost a friendship, but I was also extremely pissed about the things she had said about me. I was still standing outside the window I had been creepily looking into, when I heard Dimitri call my name from the front door. I rounded the corner and headed towards his smiling face, but I could tell that losing Tasha as a friend was very bothersome to him.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed. Dimitri placed a kiss on the top of my head and squeezed me back just the same.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend."

"If she couldn't understand my happiness, she shouldn't be in my life."

I looked up into his face, and every desire came rushing back full force. I could see the same exact desire in Dimitri's face and eyes.

"We have to head back…"

"I know…" I stood on my tippy toes, and kissed Dimitri softly on the lips.

We interlocked fingers and started to walk back towards the academy. _Once we were closer to the heart of campus, we'd have to go back to business as usual. But for now, everything in the world was golden and wonderful. Every step I took was filled with joy, and the air around us seemed to hum…_

**AN!!!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that!! I definitely had this almost finished for two months I think, but with finals coming to a close, and me needing a break from studying, I decided to finish this!!! If you guys want another part written up, just let me know!!!!! =]]]**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! =]**


	3. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

**Okay guys, I'm SOOOO glad you guys like these!!! **_**Rozablood**_** mentioned me doing the scene from Frostbite where Dimitri holds Rose against the wall….?!?! Would you guys like to see this one?!?! I'm also planning on starting a new story with Rose trying to become a FBI agent, and Dimitri is, of course, her private combat teacher!!! If you have any other ideas, I will gladly accept them and try my darndest to figure out how to use your idea with my own!!!! ****[ of course I would mention you, since you had given me the idea!!!] **

**SOOOO!!!! I'm going to start the new chapter tomorrow, since I only have one class, and hopefully get it posted shortly!!!! **

**REVIEW WITH IDEAS AND REQUESTS!!!!! 3 ;]**


	4. Gym Closet

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORY LINE! =]**

**Hey guys!!! Back again for another lemon are we?!? I THINK SO!!! =]] This is the part in Frostbite when Rose kisses Dimitri in the Gym. [pages 111-113] I hope you guys like it!! **

**PROPS TO ROZABLOOD FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA!!! I HOPE I MAKE YOU PROUD!!! =]**

_I could see his labored breathing and knew his heart was beating as quickly as mine. And he wasn't pulling away. I knew this was wrong –knew all the logical reasons for us staying apart. But right then, I didn't care. I didn't want to control myself. I didn't want to be good._

[My part of the story]

I reached up and kissed him with everything I had. And he didn't pull away, but kissed me back with as much strength as I kissed him with. His body pressed me up against the wall, and I was in complete bliss being this close to him physically. Then, I felt him pull away.

"_Rose_…" He began sternly, but I cut him off as space came in between us.

"For once, can you put your control to the side and actually do what your heart wants?!" He had taken a step back, but still had his hands on my waist. "I know you want this as much as I do, and you fight it every day. Damn you!" I began to walk away because I was trying not to cry at his rejection once again, and because I was about to jump on him with all this passion stirring inside of me.

I tried to grab for my bag, but a hand grabbed my reaching hand and pulled me towards the supply closet. I was unsure what Dimitri was doing, but a part of my heart leaped with what I hoped was about to happen.

He opened the door, and shoved me into the closet. He followed closely behind me, and while I tried to catch myself from falling face first into the wall Dimitri threw me against, he locked the door. He also shoved a chair underneath the door knob, to keep any one else from coming in…I hoped.

I tried to open my mouth to ask him what was going on, but when he spoke, I almost peed myself I was so frightened.

"Don't speak. Don't think about screaming. You are under _my_ command, because, as you already know, I am your teacher…and you must learn discipline." The whole time he was speaking, Dimitri walked closer and closer until he pressed me, once again, against the wall. I was beyond getting hot; I just wanted all of him already.

He stepped back from me, just staring. I tried with every ounce of my control to keep myself from jumping on him.

"Not so easy to keep your control, is it? Try dealing with that for these past couple months. I wanted to have my way with you when we were under that lust spell, but I was doing what was best for Lissa…and you. I didn't want to corrupt your mind with what could have happened between you and me. But, forget talking…come here _Roza_. _Now._"He had stepped back three or four steps, and I couldn't control my feet, they walked towards him. Part of me was scared as hell of what was about to happen, while another part of me still wanted to jump him.

I was standing two inches away from his entire body, and I just wanted to reach out and touch a part of him, any part of him.

All of a sudden, Dimitri's hand shot out, and grabbed the back of my head, and yanked it backwards. I tried with all my might to not struggle or scream in pain from him practically ripping my hair out. But, no matter how much pain I was in, I was still getting hotter and hotter.

Without a word, Dimitri started using his other hand to roam across my body. He worked his way from my throat, across my breasts, fingering around my belly button, to where my waist and pant line met. I was growing more and more wet by his slow and drawn out maneuvers.

"You want me to touch you, don't you? Want me to reach into your pants and touch your wet clit. Is that what you want?" The whole time he roamed and talked to me, I was still being pulled by my hair in another direction. When he asked me if that was what I wanted, Dimitri let go of my hair, and I slowly shook my head 'yes'.

"Your wish." He quickly picked me up over his shoulder and brought me to the mat's that were lying on the ground. He put me on my feet, and brought my face to look into his. His face had grown serene and kind again, and even though I was still a little afraid, I saw the true face of the man I love.

"Speak _Roza_. No more games, I just want to be intimate with you. Speak… please?"

All I could muster was one word, "_Dimitri_…" That was all it took for him to attack my lips with his own.

Soon, kissing wasn't enough. Dimitri began kissing and sucking on my neck, and I began to strip off his shirt. He pulled back so I could pull it past his head. I stood stunned, once again, at his God like looks. Then I got lost with our passionate tongue weaving. Dimitri was soon ripping my shirt off, along with my pants. I was left in my tight, deep red sports bra, and black booty underwear. Dimitri had seen all of me before, but I still felt like I was the most glorious thing he had ever seen when he looked at me in that certain way. It was like his eyes were just seeing the light for the first time in his whole life, and that nothing was ever as beautiful as what he was seeing at that current moment.

He put one arm at the lower of my back, and laid me gently across the mats with his body pressed up strongly against mine. Things started slowly as we began to kiss again. Soon, our hands wanted to touch and roam and feel the other. Gradually, things started to heat up and we began to burn for each other once again. For some reason, I froze. I'm not entirely sure why I did this, but I now knew why Dimitri had such control.

"_Roza_, what's wrong?" Dimitri pulled away from me, but still was within centimeters of me.

"I…I understand now."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I know why you've held back so much before. Why you had control. You did it because this is all you would think about whenever you saw me, or thought of me. It would consume your thoughts, your everyday. And, when we got out into the real world, where we both take care of Lissa, your gonna focus more on us, then on her. This is all the same for me, too. Oh damn." I started to get up, but Dimitri wasn't going to allow it.

"Why are you all of a sudden thinking about this? I mean, I get what you are saying, but…but. Go."

"Dimitri…" I reached for his face, but he pushed my hand away. Dimitri stood up and walked to the end of the closet, away from the door and my clothes.

"I said _GO_." He didn't yell, but the force in his voice was enough for me to quickly grab my clothes.

I started to pull my shirt over my head, and was pulling it down when he placed his hand at the indent in my waist. Goosebumps began to form from is simple touch.

Dimitri's other hand went to my waist as well, which is when he pulled me backwards towards his chest. I couldn't help but grind my ass up against his crotch, as if we were dancing in the clubs. I immediately felt a response from him, when he breathed and kissed along my neck. We stood there for a while, just grinding and rubbing against each other. Then, he quickly swung me around to face him, and pulled me close to his body.

I looked up into Dimitri's eyes, and could see the hunger, desire, and rage inside of him that wanted there to be no space between us. I grabbed his face, and crushed my lips against his. We began kissing with such passion; I felt it all the way down to my toes. Dimitri was walking me backwards towards the wall, where he crushed my body between his own body and the wall. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt, which rested at my waist, and pulled it off with one swift movement. He still had his shirt off, so I reached down for his athletic pants and pulled them down to his ankles, where he kicked them off of his body. Since I had my pants off still from before, Dimitri bought us down to the floor, where we still roamed each other with more passion then I'd seen in the movies.

Kissing slowed to a more sensual tone and we were holding onto each other with almost everything we had. We didn't want to be parted again. I knew the moment I was going to give myself to him, and I believe he figured it out soon after, because he pulled back from kissing me.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm surer of this, then I am of being Lissa's guardian."

"I'm in love with you _Roza_, I have been for such a long time."

"And I am in love with you as well, Dimitri." Then, the passion and desire kicked in once again. Dimitri pulled my sports bra off, and kissed his way down to my breasts. He massaged and licked and kissed both of my nipples. It was such a simple thing, but felt so amazing with his mouth. His body was so close to mine, that I felt something poking me. But I was naïve, I knew it was his penis, so I grabbed it, and started stroking. That got a good moan out of Dimitri. I pulled away from his mouth, sadly, and wrapped my lips around his long shaft, and started moving my mouth up and down. His hands weaved their way into my head of hair, and he moved my head at his tempo. I was very happy to oblige.

Dimitri let go of my hair, and grabbed my legs; I didn't know what he was doing, but I was excited to find out. I was still sucking and pulling his dick with my mouth, as I felt him rip my underwear off, and plunge his fingers deep inside of me. I couldn't help but moan myself. He started to pump his fingers inside of me, and I matched his pace as I sucked him. I was nearing climax when he pulled away. I turned around to find him almost on top of me. He gave my lips a deep, deep kiss, and plunged his penis inside of me.

Since it was my first time, my cherry popped, and it hurt. Oh man, did it hurt. But while I squirmed with Dimitri inside of me, trying to relieve the pain, Dimitri was kissing me everywhere he could reach telling me how much he loved and cherished me. After a minute or two, the pain subsided, and I moved my hips signaling that I was ready for some more. Dimitri gave me a big kiss, pulled almost all the way out, and plunged back inside of me. He did this over, and over, and over. I couldn't help but moan and plead for him to do it harder, and faster, and deeper.

"I'm about to…"

"Ahhh, me too…" We both expressed how are climax was about to be reached. I clinched my legs around his waist as he thrusted 1…2…3 more times into me, and fell, collapsed on top of me. I felt exhausted, and yet, totally satisfied. We stayed connected, until we couldn't any longer. I felt amazing.

Dimitri placed his arm under my neck, and I laid my arm across his chest. I was in complete bliss, so I told him that.

"I am in complete bliss."

"Me too…me too."

**Hi!! I know, I know!! Its been an extrememly long time!!! I'm sorry!!! College got in the way! And than I got a job, where I work at chipotle!!!!! Best food ever!!! :DDDD butttttt I am taking some of your guys ideas, and turning them into stories!! So please!!!! Feel free to leave a request. :D**

**Loe!**


	5. Help with Ideas!

**Hey guys!! Soooo, I realllly wanna write another chapter, but I don't have any ideas!!! Please help!!! I'm going to start writing a few chapters for the FBI storyline, and see where that leads me!! If you guys want any scene, and want it to go a certain way, just let me know!! :DDDD**

**Lash!!**


	6. Pinning in the Gym

**Awwww snap! You guys who reviewed are AWESOME!!!! ANNNNDDDDD I have like 5 story ideas!! But, im gonna need more soon! Soooo, keep the ideas a rollin! :DDD**

**This idea came from both 'Dimitri's tear drops of blood' and from 'Rozablood'!! **

_Vampire Academy Chapter Eleven, page 141_

_I leapt at his back, positioning myself exactly the way he'd taught me. I had the element of surprise. Everything was perfect, and he wouldn't even see me coming._

_ Before I could make contact, he spun around at a ridiculously high speed. In one deft motion, he grabbed me like I weighed nothing and threw me to the ground, pinning me there._

_ I groaned. "I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_ His eyes looked levelly into mine as he held my wrists, but he didn't look as serious as he had during the lesson. He seemed to find this funny. "The battle cry sort of gave you away. Try not to yell next time. "_

_ "Would it have really made a difference if I'd been quiet?" _

_ He thought about it. "No. Probably not."_

_ I sighed loudly, still in too much of a good mood to really let this disappointment get me down. There were some advantages to having such a kick-ass mentor-one who also happened to have a foot of height on me and outweighed me considerably. And that wasn't even considering his strength. He wasn't bulky, but his body had a lot of hard, lean muscle. If I could ever beat _him_, I could beat anyone._

_ All of a sudden, it occurred to me that he was still holding me down. The skin on his fingers was warm as he clutched my wrists. His face hovered inches from my own, and his legs and torso were actually pressing against mine. Some of his long brown hair hung around his face, and he appeared to be noticing me too, almost like he had that night in the lounge. And oh _God_, did he smell good. Breathing became difficult for me, and it had nothing to do with the workout or my lungs being crushed. _

***now my story starts…***

I couldn't control the urge. I reached up, and kissed his lips. It was only a short peck, but the electricity that sparked throughout the kiss…it was mind blowing. I pulled back, and smiled at him. His eyes had grown dark, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I like a man on top." That got a laugh out of Dimitri, he started to chuckle, and I started to move out from under him. Astoundingly, he stopped me from moving. I just looked up to him in surprise.

"What are you…" I was stopped by his lips on mine. I was shocked for a second, than reasoning went through my head, and I started kissing him with more and more passion. I realized what was going on, and I tried pulling away.

"We can't. You know that."

"Can't _you_ just shut up and kiss me. It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we have to listen to reason…"

"Reason? Since when do you ever listen to reason?! I'm giving into what we both want…" He grabbed my face, and kissed me with all the passion he had. I couldn't help but give in. We both started to tango with our tongues, and things just started escalating from there. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and started to run my fingers through his hair. He had me sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around me, as he started to get up from lying on top of me.

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom of the gym. He pushed the door open, and placed me on the counter of sinks. He removed my hands away from his hair and went to look the door. He locked the door and put a chair under the handle. He sauntered back over to where I was, and started to pull his shirt over his head. He threw the shirt behind him, kicked off his shoes, and removed his socks. I couldn't believe that this was happening as he placed his hands on my upper thighs, near my waist.

"What changed your mind about this?" I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head. I wanted to know him so much more, so much better.

"Have you seen yourself in action? You blow my mind every time you step into the gym and train." As he was saying this, he was pulling my sweaty shirt over my head. I was in my sports bra and yoga pants. "I could never get enough of you. I wish I could shout from the roof tops how badly I feel for you. All I want is to be with you. I would throw away everything, being a guardian, for you. For even one minute of being with you. This is probably all too much." He started to reach for my shirt, probably wanting to put it back on, but I grabbed his hands and then reached to cup his face in my hands.

"I love you. I don't know how I even thought that I could never be with you, but until that day I can publicly be with you, you will always be the one who has my heart." I brought his face to mine, and kissed his lips gently, but lovingly. I'm guessing Dimitri didn't like the gentle kiss, because he grabbed the back of my head, and pressed our faces together harder, so we were kissing with anger, desire, and lust.

My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled our bodies closer together. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I squeezed his body even closer. Our tongues were entwining, our hands were interlocked, and our bodies were pressed together. I didn't think it could get any better. Then, he pulled away.

"Come here." I jumped down from the counter, and walked towards him, as he walked away from me. He stopped when his back hit the wall. He grabbed for me, and started to pull my pants down, as he got on his knees. He threw my pants on the growing pile of clothes. I felt a little self conscious about not wearing underwear, but it is always so constricting.

"I wondered about this part…" All of a sudden, I felt fingers plunge into my wet folds, and my body tensed but relaxed at the increasing pleasure. My fingers found Dimitri's hair, and pulled a bit.

"Not to hard dear, I won't be able to taste you any longer if you pull my hair out…" And then he went back to work, licking and sucking and biting. I felt the pleasure increase and increase until it kept growing where I felt like releasing.

"Cum for me Roza, Cum." With my leg over his shoulder and his head between my legs, he started to rub where my jeans meet my pelvis. It felt fantastic. I grabbed his hair a little harder, and felt myself clench, and release. I heard him slurp, and like more of my juices as they flowed down my legs and onto his face.

"Delectable if I do say so. Enjoyable?" I grabbed paper towel, and cleaned up his face, and between my legs a little bit more.

"You have no idea…yet." I pushed Dimitri against the wall, and started to pull down his pants, and was shocked when his junk almost poked me in the eye.

"Oh gosh!"

"What…?" I could hear the question and uncertainty in his voice.

"It's so…so **big**!" I grabbed it with my right hand, and pulled it into my mouth as I licked my lips. As I stroked, I sucked it in and slightly less than out of my mouth. I heard some moans from above, and knew I was doing an okay job, but decided I could do much better. I started going faster, stroking and sucking. And then I started moving it around my mouth while turning it with my tongue.

"God…._Roza_!" I took that as he was enjoying it. I kept doing that, and then started sucking in and out again, going faster…and faster…and faster. He started to slide down the wall and landed on the ground, with his legs giving in on him. I bent over his penis, and kept sucking and swirling his dick inside of my mouth.

"Roza…I'm about to…" I knew he was about to release, so I grabbed a little harder and went even faster.

"Shhhhiiitttt." I felt him release into my mouth, and I swallowed everything.

"Fuck Roza….You have no idea…"

"Oh, I think I have _some _idea." I smiled as I cleaned out my mouth of his lovely cum with water, and I felt him come up behind me. He grabbed my waist, and pulled my back to where my butt was touching his crotch.

"_Dance_…" I felt him whisper into my ear, and it made me shiver, but also started me to move. I started to grind against him, and rub my ass into his crotch, as I felt his dick get harder and harder.

"I want to make love to you, can I?" Dimitri was still whispering into my ear as he asked me. I turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him with so much passion; I was unsure where it all came from. He kissed me back with just as much passion. Soon, the passion and lust increased. We were suddenly on the ground, ripping each other's clothes off; pulling, tugging, and demolishing. Soon, we were naked, and everything was just rolling with no stops.

"Ready?" Dimitri had pulled back, and looked deep into my eyes. I shook my head and smiled. Since he was on top, he reached down and kissed me deeply, while slowly plunging inside of me. It went smoothly since my cherry got popped when I was in grade school. Dimitri looked at me with doubt, and a questioning glance. And then he did something out of the blue, pulled out and grabbed his clothes.

"What's going on? Why did you stop?" I sat up on my elbows, and then wrapped my arms around my body; self-consciously.

"Why have you _never_ told me that you've had sex before?!" He had grown angry and a part of me was very frightened.

"I haven't. And if it's about my cherry, I popped it in grade school." My anger had increased because he had assumed, and accused before he even asked! I grabbed my clothes and began to put them on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri just standing there, confused.

"I'm sorry." I had all my clothes on, while he stood there in his entire glorified nude self. He had his head down, looking defeated.

"Me too, me too." I grabbed for the handle and started to turn it, when Dimtiri's hand was on mine. He pulled me against the wall, and kissed every part that he could reach. And the parts that he couldn't reach, he touched with his hands. Of course, my body responded and I couldn't stop myself from touching him everywhere. Once again, I found my clothes on the ground, and that I was naked. Dimitri lifted up my legs and plunged deep inside of me. I muffled the scream that almost erupted from my mouth. He thrusted harder and harder inside of me, making me feel more and more orgasmic. I couldn't keep the screams of pleasure from escaping my lips. I moaned into his neck, as I sucked and kissed his arms, chest, and face, basically anything I could reach. I could feel myself coming closer and closer to my climax, and I could tell Dimitri was too, because he gripped me tighter. I also could tell, because, beyond my disbelief, he thrusted deeper and harder inside of me. I clenched my arms around Dimitri's neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and we climaxed. Our juices flowing between both of us, freely and full of happiness.

"Holy shit comrade, that was…words cannot describe!"

"Roza, I…I am peacefully happy. We…we belong." I was standing on my own two feet, being wiped clean by Dimitri with wet paper towels. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, as I wrapped mine around his. It felt complete, right, and he felt these feelings too. Life could not get any better. But then, I realized that we would have to go back to being student and mentor, and I was not happy with that. I wrapped my arms tighter around Dimitri, planning on never letting go.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He tried to remove my arms from around him, to look at my face, but I didn't want to let go.

"We'll have to go back to normal after we leave the bathroom. I don't ever want to go back to being your student, I mean I love it, but I want to be able to be _with_ you…and I can't." I wanted to cry. I wanted to lock the bathroom door and never leave.

"Roza, we'll be together. Maybe not now, but later. After you graduate…I'll work to change charges, and become security of the Royalty, instead of Lissa's guardian. We'll make it work, don't worry. It'll take some time, but it'll happen. Don't worry."

"That's all I'll do. What are we going to do about classes?"

"We'll still have them, but this can't happen, okay? I know it'll be hard, and we might give in. But your training comes first; Lissa's life comes before us. Okay?" I knew he was right, and that this would work out in the end, so I nodded my head. But then realized he couldn't see me shake my head.

"Okay." I pulled away from hugging Dimitri so tightly, and kissed him on the lips. After we pulled away, we rested our heads together.

"I think it's almost dinner time. Let's get moving." Dimitri gave me one last squeeze than we helped each other get dressed. When we were all cleaned up, Dimitri left the bathroom first to see if it was all clear. It was. He grabbed my hand and led me out to the doors to the outside world. We stood inside the gym, not wanting this to end. I hugged him with all my might, and he hugged me back just as fiercely. Then he grabbed my face, and kissed me so passionately and deeply, that I felt my legs give way.

"Know this. I love you, you and only you will I ever love with my entire heart. Now go, or I won't let you leave forever." I reached up and kissed him, and then ran out of the gym, on the verge of tears. I stopped before the corner that hid the gym, and saw him standing outside watching me. Then, I did the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I continued to run away. I knew there was never going to be a way we could be together, and that the next time I saw him, he would be all business. He would never give away to what we had. Dimitri would pretend like it never happened, and that is what hurt the most. I just wish we had more time together, like we just had. But, I knew we never would, ever again…

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Kinda sad, and I know your probably confused with the ending, but its kinda out of book character, so just give me the benefit of the doubt! :DD I hope to right more chapters soon!!! But I have finals next next week, and will have to study for them this upcoming week!! BUTTT it's my 6 month with my boyfriend on Monday!!! :DD Once again, let me know if you want me to write a certain lemon for a certain part!! And those of you who asked for a part, I have them written down on post its, and post its throughout my frost bite and vampire academy, so I am working on them!! Don't worry!!! Ta-ta for now! :DD**


End file.
